


come try me

by 143 (1432)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Lu Han in leather on a motorcycle (just askin' to get fucked (literally and consensually)), M/M, Motorcycles, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: Chanyeol just wants to cool off, but a certain challenge dressed in leather on the back of a steel horse changes everything.





	come try me

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This took me way too long to write, but I'm glad I finished it. This was based off that photoshoot where Lu was on a bike and snarling at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol doesn't want to be at this party anymore, even if it is his friend's housewarming. It's way too hot at a blazing ninety degrees fahrenheit and the bodies milling inside makes it feel like it's well into the hundreds. Sweat is starting to make the ends of his hair curl and the alcohol is plain and cheap, bitter on the back of his tongue.

The people honestly aren't much better. He's found himself dancing between a few girls, their hands on him, but they're not his type. Really, their touch is too soft for his liking.

He creeps along the walls until he can leave without being dragged out to dance again or meet someone else. Outside there's a small group of people, most of them taking quietly or kissing. But there's another little group of guys standing around a man dressed in fitting leather on his motorcycle. They're all talking louder than everyone else, laughing and grinning, and the man they're centered on is worthy of the attention.

He looks over, catching Chanyeol's curious eyes and Chanyeol immediately turns away. The last thing he wants to do is start trouble for looking at the token straight jock the wrong way.

Yet he still feels like he's being watched. He turns toward the empty neighboring beach house and takes a deep breath to shake off the tipsy feeling.

He glances over his shoulder again and he sees some of the guys have lost interest in the man. And that's probably because he keeps glancing in Chanyeol's direction, his talking obviously punctuated each time. The guys around him are no longer smiling, just nodding along. On one glance, their eyes catch and they hold it for a moment and then look away again.

The smart decision would be to leave now, but an itching curiosity wraps itself around Chanyeol. And Chanyeol's never been the absolute smartest, so he turns back around and navigates his way through couples standing around to be closer to the man.

One by the one the guys are losing interest, spotting some girls they can go bother until being rejected.

Then, Chanyeol finds his eyes again. There's some heat in them, even from here Chanyeol can feel it picking him apart, stripping him down. Bare. So he musters some courage and shoves his hands in his pockets, lifts his chin up and starts to walk over like he hasn't a care in the world.

The man on the motorcycle smirks when he's halfway across the way. Chanyeol doesn't know how he manages to stay on his feet and not face first into the concrete driveway.

He leans back and looks Chanyeol up and down, resting his hands on his thick, thick thighs. A full minute passes and neither of them have said anything and the man on the motorcycle is looking at Chanyeol with a challenge clear on his face, double dog daring him to open up his mouth.

So he does. He pulls his right hand out of his pocket and shoves it in front of himself, says, “My name's Chanyeol.”

Man On The Motorcycle doesn't look like he has any intention of shaking Chanyeol's hand. His smirk grows wider and the morphs into a full on crooked grin.

“Lu Han.”

A few somewhat awkward beats pass with nothing more than that and Lu Han is still wearing that stupid cocky grin that's beginning to really frustrate and annoy Chanyeol.

“You've been staring at me since I came out here. Any explanation?”

“You've been staring at me too,” Lu Han points out. Chanyeol scoffs and makes a face, but he doesn't deny it. Lu Han laughs. “I was thinking about how nice it'd be to have you try and fuck me.”

Chanyeol cocks a brow. He wonders how in the hell Lu Han can look so cocky while talking about getting fucked. His stupid grin never falters for even a second.

“Try?”

“Yeah, try. I don't know if you can keep up with me.”

Riled up, Chanyeol's expression hardens and his shy nature makes way for violent need to please and prove himself good. He takes both his hands out of his pockets and makes a show of hooking his thumbs in his belt loops. Lu Han's eyes travel down and then dart back up.

“Why don't I get on the back of that bike and I can try my best to keep up with you?”

“Hop on,” Lu Han says, easy, as if he's unaware of the way he's getting under Chanyeol's skin.

Chanyeol steadies himself with one hand on Lu Han's shoulder and slings one of his lanky legs over the bike and sits. The bike revs the instant Chanyeol's ass meets the seat and he feels the steady rumble of the engine up through the center of his body. His hands naturally settle on Lu Han in front of him, on his hips first. He considers wrapping his arms around Lu Han's waist, but instead he shoves his hands into Lu Han's front pockets, gets a firm hold on him.

When they begin moving, they gently ease forward, Lu Han using his feet to keep them steady and standing. The jerk is minimal when Lu Han hits the throttle and they start really moving, feet up on the foot pegs. Chanyeol grips onto Lu Han's hips harder.

Speeding through the night gets Chanyeol's blood flowing even more than before. Or, maybe, that's because his groin is pressed flush against Lu Han's ass. Either way, he rests his forehead against Lu Han's back and takes a couple breaths just to calm down a little.

He thinks he feels Lu Han chuckle, the bastard.

They stop at a red light and Lu Han stretches his legs out to the ground to keep them upright. He leans back a little and Chanyeol picks his head up, seeing him looking over his shoulder. His hair is blown messy and his eyes are bright and wild.

“You alright there, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol tries to imitate Lu Han's bravado, smirks at him. “Just thinking about how I'm gonna fuck you blind in a bit.”

He ends up making himself feel even warmer and harder, even if a little more awkward. And this time he sees Lu Han laugh at him.

“We’ll see about that when we get to the hotel.”

The light changes and the bike jerks forward as they start again. Chanyeol squeezes Lu Han to spite him, but he probably enjoys it.

It's surreal in a way when they lean into the turn to the motel. Lu Han cuts the engine and relaxes back, waiting for Chanyeol. And Chanyeol's not one to keep anyone waiting; he stands up and uses Lu Han's shoulder to steady himself as he gets off.

He feels weak in the knees.

Lu Han kicks the stand down and stands up straight, shaking his hair into place just like before.

“Wait here, I'll go in and pay for a room.”

Chanyeol sends him a cool single nod and watches his back as he walks off. Left alone, he stretches his back and works his body, eyes anxiously watching the door for Lu Han.

It takes a couple minutes and he's returning outside, face blank as he tilts his head and starts walking toward the rooms. Chanyeol doesn't hurry after him, walks evenly like his cock isn't throbbing in his pants from the thought of this alone. Lu Han uses the key and disappears behind the door of room seventeen, but he leaves the door open.

The steady pulse in Chanyeol's cock keeps him from hesitating too much outside the door. He pushes it open and Lu Han shocks him, reaching out to pull him inside and into a kiss. His head spins, but he grabs onto Lu Han and presses their bodies together. The heat of another body alone has him moaning. Lu Han bites at his bottom lip.

“You have no idea how bad I wanted to do that.” His voice is rougher around the edges now and Chanyeol tries to pretend that doesn't make him feel more urgent.

Lu Han reaches up and grabs the open collar of Chanyeol's shirt, gives it a firm pull until the first few buttons come loose from the buttonholes. He does it again, then again until he can see Chanyeol's bare chest and he lets out a loud breath before diving in.

Chanyeol gasps when Lu Han grabs his waist and kisses his chest, lips meeting the skin above his left nipple. His tongue follows, leaving a wet trail to cool around Chanyeol's nipple. Something swirls and tightens in Chanyeol's gut and he reaches for Lu Han, reeling him in to rub their groins together. Lu Han moans and squeezes Chanyeol's waist, rolling his hips forward smoothly like he still has it all together.

He slides his hands up across smooth leather until he finds the zipper and he pulls it down, wiggling his fingers up under the t-shirt Lu Han is wearing. Lu Han must approve because he grins and lifts his arms up, lets Chanyeol push the shirt and leather jacket up off his arms. His clothes hit the floor with a heavy thunk and he's right back in, pressing his lean body against Chanyeol's. His skin is blazing.

They kiss again, Lu Han pushing his tongue into Chanyeol's mouth right away, rushing because it doesn't last long. He shoves a hand down between their bodies, cups Chanyeol's cock through his pants.

“Let's see what we're working with here.”

Chanyeol doesn't anticipate Lu Han dropping down to the floor to unbutton and open the fly of his jeans. He doesn't fumble like Chanyeol might've and Chanyeol is thankful for that because once he's given a little room to breathe he can feel how hard he is. Practically all the way there already, he feels pride and shame; his face becomes even warmer.

“Not fucking bad,” Lu Han murmurs, ripping Chanyeol's jeans and pants down around his knees. Leaning into Chanyeol's space, he presses his face to Chanyeol's thigh, inhales, kisses, licks, fucking bites him until he yelps. It surely doesn't break skin, but it breaks something in Chanyeol and he cradles Lu Han's head, fingers getting tangled in his hair.

“You're trying to kill me.”

Lu Han's mouth is still against his skin when he answers, “Maybe.”

Then his mouth is open against the shaft of Chanyeol's cock, no preamble, his head bobbing, getting him all wet. Chanyeol grips onto a handful of hair and Lu Han responds by ducking his head more and licking Chanyeol's balls. His tongue traces up the underside of Chanyeol's cock and he's panting, wishing for more light.

Nothing in Chanyeol's entire life is comparable to what he feels when Lu Han finally starts sucking his cock. He dips in sucks the crown hard, Chanyeol's hips following when he retreats only to spit on the tip and return. Going rigid with pleasure, Chanyeol swears out loud, slides his cock deeper into Lu Han's mouth. His eyes roll back along with his shoulders and rationality.

He trembles, thrusts unsteady, but it's too good for him to worry about appearances. Lu Han's hands stroke up the sides of his thighs, the feeling dumbed down because of his mouth. Sneaky little fingers dance over his skin and rub along the base of his cock, down the seam of his balls. He groans pitifully, dropping his chin to his chest so he can watch Lu Han. Hungry eyes look up at him too.

Lu Han sits back on his heels, hand closing around Chanyeol's balls to keep him from following his mouth too far. Spit shines on and around his mouth and he smiles, so proud and confident like he wasn't just sucking dick. Chanyeol outright growls. If anything, that just makes Lu Han grin more.

“Like I said, try to keep up with me.”

Aroused and annoyed, Chanyeol tugs his hair and narrows his eyes. “I haven't even gotten fucking started on you yet.”

Lu Han shakes free of Chanyeol's hand and reaches for his jacket, fishing inside for something as he gets up on his feet. He drops his jacket and walks to the bed, so cool and level-headed, holding up lube and condoms. Chanyeol bends down to pull his shoestrings from knots and shove all his clothes onto the floor. In his periphery, he can see Lu Han opening his jeans and reaching inside.

When he straightens up, Lu Han is leaning back on the bed on one arm and has his head tilted back, his hand down the front of his pants. Chanyeol takes his time walking over, but Lu Han is hardly as patient, glaring at Chanyeol.

“Thought you were gonna fuck me?” He taunts, sneering, jerking his own cock.

Chanyeol smiles at him, though, chuckles, just waits until Lu Han's sneer has vanished. And when not a trace is left, he leans down and cups the back of Lu Han's neck, pulls him in for a kiss. Their open mouths are slick and their tongues eager to get another taste of one another. Lu Han loops his arms around Chanyeol's neck and Chanyeol surges forward and settles over him. Their teeth knock together, but it doesn't deter them.

“Come on,” Lu Han urges. He lies back and pushes his leather pants off his legs, so easily that Chanyeol's not sure how he did it. What Chanyeol finds beneath is all smooth and unblemished, not a hair anywhere that he can see. And it nearly drives him mad when he feels Lu Han's smooth legs press tight against his sides, hot and sticky with sweat already.

He reaches for the lube that Lu Han left scattered across the corner of the bed. He bites one open with his teeth, upturns it over Lu Han's balls and thighs and watches it drip down. The packet it tossed away from the bed and he Chanyeol runs his fingers through the lube, smears it down where he wants it. Lu Han grits his teeth, his hips shifting restlessly. Chanyeol slides a finger inside Lu Han and gets the pleasure of watching him squirm, a smile tugging the corners of his lips.

Some little noise follows Chanyeol moving his finger. He can feel Lu Han's thighs jump around his sides, so he doesn't stop, works his finger in and out. Lu Han's face pinches unhappily when it's gone on too long and Chanyeol doesn't give him time to complain, probably couldn't take anymore of his lip without simply ravishing him without thought.

Lu Han reaches for a condom and carefully tears the foil with his teeth, hands it to Chanyeol. He gives Chanyeol a pointed look that says he shouldn't argue. So Chanyeol doesn't and he sits back on his heels to roll the condom on, wipes the lube clinging to his hand onto the latex.

“Alright,” he warns, eyeing Lu Han's face. Lu Han's smiling though.

“Hurry up.”

Chanyeol lines up and presses the head of his cock inside Lu Han with his thumb, pushes his hips slowly forward. Their heated, slick skin meets and Lu Han lets out a rumbling groan, working his hips for more. His breaths come in pants already and Chanyeol gasps, getting a good hold on his thighs before he fucks him. Quick, little strokes that show how wound up he feels inside and, finally, Lu Han isn't laughing at him now; he takes those thrusts with his eyes rolling back.

Yet it only takes Chanyeol slowing to have him complaining again, his hands reaching out to grab onto Chanyeol's thighs. “No, don't stop.”

And that has fire racing through his veins again, his breath knotted up and caught in his throat. Lu Han grunts when Chanyeol squeezes his thighs, pulls him into firm deep thrusts. The sound of their skin slapping echoes in the little motel room and the bed joins in with mimicking pitched squeaks.

Something animal comes out in Chanyeol, every nerve in his body alight. He leans down to kiss Lu Han, all tongue and too much spit. Lu Han pants into his mouth.

It's all too fast like before on the motorcycle, though, and Chanyeol teeters toward the edge of no return. When he stops, Lu Han snarls at him, wriggling his hips, and he struggles to keep a straight face.

Chanyeol thrusts slowly, once, grinds his hips into Lu Han's ass like that'd get him deeper. And Lu Han pulls his knees up close to his chest, fingertips ghosting along the outsides of Chanyeol's thighs.

“Look at me,” Lu Han snaps and Chanyeol immediately looks him in the face. His face is flushed and sweaty, but he still sounds so in control. “You can fuck me better than that.”

Mindlessly, Chanyeol nods. He leans forward, lifting Lu Han's pelvis up from the bed and he dips his head to kiss him, teeth bumping and tongues sliding together. It's wet and messy. When they stop kissing, Lu Han's mouth shines and stretches into a wide, perfect O as he takes all of Chanyeol.

They exchange a half-lidded look and Chanyeol tightens his fists in the cheap sheets and quickens his pace. Lu Han clamps down on him and he grunts. Their skin slaps wetly, masking the little noises that Chanyeol forces from him.

Chanyeol turns his face toward Lu Han's cheek, asks “Good?”

And Lu Han sobs, his expression crumpling. “So good!”

Ego thoroughly stroked and body becoming even hotter, he flashes Lu Han a grin and tries his damnedest to get Lu Han to sob like that again. He gets close, a loud moan here and a strangled cry there, he even picks up on the tremor of Lu Han's thighs around his sides. Deep thrusts have his breath hitching and, fuck, if that doesn't make Chanyeol's insides clench up in anticipation and pleasure.

He staves off his orgasm, trying desperately to think of anything except the feeling of Lu Han's hot skin against his own; but that's all he can think about when he can feel Lu Han writhing against him. He can't hear anything, can't even think of anything except Lu Han and he pulls out. There's a tremor working it's way through him, an ache in his tensed muscles. Lu Han touches him, holds his cheeks and kisses him.

“You're so good,” Lu Han whispers and he catches himself smiling, preening at a stranger's praise.

Chanyeol smacks him on his thigh, though. “Roll over.”

His legs fall from Chanyeol's waist and he twists onto his belly, lifting his hips and ass up. Chanyeol grabs him and angles his cock without even using his hands. Once inside Lu Han again, he remembers why he stopped, can feel his body drawing up, ready to spill over again. He takes a deep, stuttering breath.

Lu Han remains very still, finally going easy on Chanyeol and he's thankful.

His first thrust is weak and slow, just testing the waters to see if Lu Han is done playing dirty and isn't going to start dirty talking to him or try to squeeze the life out of him through his cock.

“Fuck me, bitch.” Lu Han sneers, grinding back into Chanyeol's hips. Something akin to anger sparks through Chanyeol and he reaches down and slaps Lu Han's ass, hard enough to surely leave a bright red mark.

Chanyeol doesn't go straight back into pounding him like he probably wants. Instead, he pulls his cock almost all the way out and slowly slides home again. Lu Han squirms against him, the arch of his back showing off lean muscle.

"I'm so close, just—please," he practically sobs, turning his face toward the mattress. Wearing a smug smile, Chanyeol hears more mumbled pleading and he rolls his hips forward a little faster. He can just barely hear Lu Han's praises over the squeaking of the mattress.

Lu Han pushes back against him, moaning, turning his head to pant as he takes Chanyeol's cock again and again. He reaches back and he claws at Chanyeol's thighs, all bony fingers and dull nails.

“Yes! Yes, just like that,” He cries, shaking.

It almost sounds painful when Lu Han comes. His body binds up tightly, his back flexed beautifully and the muscles in his arms more defined. He makes the most pitiful noise. Chanyeol feels each pulse of his orgasm with him, reaching down to fist his cock. He chokes on scream, fucking forward into Chanyeol's fist, but back onto his cock.

And when it releases him, he lowers his chest to the bed and his arms give out beneath his weight. His hips follow and Chanyeol doesn't even protest, just helps him settle on his belly with one hand and rubs his own cock with the other.

He's breathless when he looks over his shoulder and asks Chanyeol, "You want me to suck you off?"

Chanyeol really wants to say yes, but after giving him the drilling of a lifetime he feels bad for asking that of him. He strips the condom off and stretches out over Lu Han, rolls his hips until his cock is pressed between Lu Han's cheeks. And, getting the message, Lu Han smiles and pushes his hips back, helps Chanyeol to get into just the right place.

It's just dry enough that the friction still catches him a little, but it's good enough to have him spurting up the small of Lu Han's back. He lets out a moan muffled against Lu Han's shoulder and tries not to fall too hard on him when his jelly arms start giving out.

Lu Han laughs at him.

He gives Chanyeol just long enough for the feeling to be returning to his body, then nudges him. "As much as I'd love to keep you as a human blanket, I've got come drying on my belly and back."

He rolls over and he must look silly, with a pleased grin on his face, because Lu Han laughs at him while he gets up. Chanyeol watches him walk into the bathroom, the door left swung open in his wake and he hears the faucets squeak as they're turned.

"Did you pay a deposit for this room?"

Lu Han steps out of the bathroom looking a lot cleaner and more put together than moments before. "Yeah."

Chanyeol glances down at the stain where Lu Han came against the sheets and then looks back up.

"You're not getting that back."

They both giggle and giggles turn into full on laughs and Lu Han crawls across the bed to him, avoiding the wet patch. He kisses Chanyeol, slow and deep this time.

"It was worth it."

"Was I the best you ever had?"

Lu Han quirks his brows. "Maybe."

"I think definitely."

“Be quiet or I'll shove you off the bed.”


End file.
